


Team

by noraebangbang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noraebangbang/pseuds/noraebangbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun takes it upon himself to boost group morale. But, you know, with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team

**Author's Note:**

> This is all WeirdHybrid's fault.

Baekhyun hadn’t intended for any of this to happen, but sometimes the others take his sarcastic remarks a little too seriously. When he makes a quip volunteering to blow his members if they’d just stop fucking up so much during rehearsals, something about the spark it ignites in them makes him think maybe it’s not such a horrible idea.

And really, he was sort of doing it anyway; he was used to helping Chanyeol out when he got too wound up to focus properly. He’d lent a hand, literally, whenever Kyungsoo needed it. And with Jongdae, it was just a bit of fun for both of them. Extending that to the others, though? Possibly not smart. And yet, two days after making the remark, he feels Jongin’s eyes on him as he stands by the microwave reheating leftover jjajangmyeon.

Baekhyun stops the microwave before it can start to beep, not wanting to wake the other sleeping members, then pulls his bowl out and quietly complains about it being hot. When he turns, Jongin is still staring.

“Can I help you?” Baekhyun asks. He nudges Jongin aside to grab some chopsticks from a drawer behind the younger one.

“I was just…” Jongin furrows his brow and bites at his bottom lip. “About what you said?”

“I say lots of things,” Baekhyun says. “Be more specific.”

Baekhyun has a good idea of what Jongin means. A better idea when he glances to the front of Jongin’s dark gray sweatpants and the faint stain starting to spread on the fabric. Jongin’s hands move in front of his crotch, and Baekhyun brings his eyes back up.

“About…helping,” Jongin says, and Baekhyun really wants to squeeze his cheeks and make him speak up. Jongin’s nervousness is almost endearing, though, and Baekhyun smiles as a flush spreads on the boy’s cheeks. “I just. I didn’t know if you meant it?”

Baekhyun is tired. Their schedules are punishing and seemingly non-stop and all he wants to do is eat his noodles and go to sleep. But Jongin looks genuinely distressed, and he’s definitely curious about seeing what’s in Jongin’s pants. He sighs and gives up any pretense of being able to eat, turning to put his food back into the fridge. He grabs Jongin’s hand and drags him off toward the living room.

“Wait, what—”

“Do you want to go into your room for this and wake Soo and Yeollie?” Baekhyun asks. “Because I’m fine with that if that’s what you’re into.”

He stops dragging Jongin and turns, and Jongin shakes his head, his bottom lip sucked further into his mouth.

Baekhyun draws his bedroom curtain closed and turns back to Jongin, fully hard now with his eyes acutely attuned to Baekhyun’s every move. Baekhyun smiles wider, a quiet laugh slipping out.

“Why not go to Sehun?” he asks as he climbs onto his bed beside Jongin.

“He’s out and I…” Jongin sucks in sharply as Baekhyun presses his fingertips against the front of Jongin’s sweats. He chuckles some as he watches Jongin’s cock twitch underneath the fabric.

“Couldn’t wait, huh?” Baekhyun teases. He rakes his hair back out of his face and looks at Jongin. “So what do you want from me? And I should emphasize that if you don’t use your words, I’m just going to do whatever I feel like and you’ll probably be disappointed because what I feel like is going to bed.”

“Could you just touch me please?” Jongin asks in a hurried, hushed voice. He dips his head some, shaggy hair falling into his face.

“…That’s it?” Somehow, Baekhyun hadn’t thought Jongin would be so shy about sexual escapades; it seemed like the perfect time to slip into his stage persona. And yet here he is, blushing and squirmy, and Baekhyun has the urge to kiss the poor boy. Instead, he laughs a little. “I can do that. Are you sure, though?”

“I’m sure,” Jongin nods.

Baekhyun smiles, then pets Jongin’s hair before shifting to reach his nightstand. He grabs his bottle of lube and starts to rub it between his palms to warm it up a little. Jongin’s breathing sounds impossibly loud against the stillness of the dorm, and Baekhyun briefly worries that the poor boy might hyperventilate. He shifts the lube bottle into one hand and uses the other to give Jongin a small squeeze on his thigh.

“Calm down,” he says. “No one’s going to see. And if they hear, just know they’ll be storing the sound into their spank bank to get off to later. Feel special.”

“You’re funny,” Jongin smiles.

“I’m pretty amazing,” Baekhyun says with a nod.

He moves to sit against his shins in front of a cross-legged Jongin. The way Jongin’s cock dances within the confines of the sweatpants transfixes Baekhyun. Each inhale, each exhale, is a new little movement, and the precum stain blossoms in a stuttery line; Jongin hangs to the right.

Palming Jongin over his pants draws a strained groan from him, and Baekhyun smiles some as Jongin covers his mouth with a hand. “Really, Nini, I promise you the others aren’t paying attention,” he says. “Do you want me to turn on music?”

Jongin nods, and Baekhyun moves to start up a playlist on his docked phone. It seems to put Jongin at ease, at least a little, and his pouty mouth curls up into a grateful smile. Baekhyun briefly considers kissing him but decides that would just send Jongin running for the safety of his room. Instead, he hooks his index finger into the elastic of Jongin’s sweatpants, pulling down slowly enough that Jongin raises his hips some to speed things up. That tiny glimpse of eagerness makes Baekhyun smile.

He doesn’t say much as his fingers wrap around Jongin’s length; Jongin seems worried enough without Baekhyun’s mouth increasing the odds of being caught. But he’s fascinated by how nice Jongin’s member is, a deeper tan than the rest of him with a head that ought to be in textbooks as an example. So many urges well up within him—taking Jongin’s cock into his mouth, sitting right on him so that Jongin’s buried deep in his ass, riding him to an earth-shattering orgasm. But Jongin just wants a touch, and so Baekhyun keeps his desires to himself.

He slides Jongin’s foreskin up and feels a shiver run through him at the groan that slides out from Jongin. He hadn’t pegged Jongin as the type to have so much precum, but then again, he hadn’t much thought about Jongin’s dick at all until this moment. His hand slides easily along as he pushes the skin back down again. Another moan from above, and Baekhyun edges a little closer as Jongin stretches out his legs. A few inches, really, and Baekhyun could have that cock in his mouth, but he treats it a bit like a personal challenge, keeping close enough he can see every pearl of precum sliding out of Jongin’s slit, but refraining from sticking his tongue out for a taste.

The slow, twisting motion of Baekhyun’s hand seems to work for Jongin as he edges his hips up more, a desperate whine coming from him. Baekhyun looks up, watches Jongin and his closed eyes and quivering jaw, and he speeds up his stroking. Jongin bites his lip again and goes up an octave with his groaning, hips working against Baekhyun’s hand even faster. That personal challenge almost becomes an immediate failure as Jongin gets a bit too enthusiastic, his cock grazing Baekhyun lip on a thrust.

That split second of contact startles both of them; Baekhyun leans back and Jongin stops his hips with a gasp. They stare at each other for a few seconds—Baekhyun with piqued interest and Jongin with something akin to terror—before Baekhyun starts to laugh. The laughing seems to help Jongin calm down, and it isn’t much longer before Baekhyun starts stroking again.

“Y’know, if you wanted, I could…” He tries to keep the suggestion casual instead of outright insisting; maybe Jongin might be more open to it if it’s not a demand. He glances up again and makes a show of licking the smear of precum off of his lip. Jongin immediately nods with intensity.

At the first lick, a tiny flick of Baekhyun’s tongue against Jongin’s slit, Baekhyun thinks Jongin might come. The cry he lets out overshadows the music playing, and his hips buck hard. Baekhyun leans back, repositions himself to straddle Jongin’s legs in an attempt to hold him down, before leaning in again. He drags his tongue against Jongin’s perfect dome for a second before closing his lips around it. The weight of Jongin’s hand against the back of his head is all the encouragement Baekhyun needs to slide down further.

He manages to get Jongin’s whole length into his mouth with little effort, and the tickle of Jongin’s head against his tongue makes him moan. It’s a little too much for Jongin, though, and the vibrations lead to a hot spurt of cum down Baekhyun’s throat. He pulls back just as Jongin comes again, spilling against Baekhyun’s chin before managing a few more weaker shots that wind up against Baekhyun’s thigh and bed.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin pants, looking genuinely concerned that Baekhyun might be mad.

Baekhyun laughs quietly and squeezes a few more dribbles out of Jongin. “You’re okay,” he says as he watches Jongin start to lose his erection. He leans forward and slowly drags his tongue along him, from base to tip, and tries not to be too disappointed about his incredibly short-lived acquaintance with Jongin’s cock. “Next time maybe I can even suck, huh?”

Jongin looks as if he wants to melt into the floor.

*****

The others notice fairly quickly that Jongin does everything in his power to avoid Baekhyun but considering how much work they have, no one manages to say anything to either of them for a few days. With Jongin in the dance practice room with Sehun, Baekhyun makes himself comfortable in the larger room, cuddled up against Kyungsoo in the tiny twin bed as the younger one listens to music through headphones on his tablet.

“So what you’re saying is you blew Nini and now he’s scared of you,” Chanyeol jokes, eyes locked on his computer monitor.

Baekhyun smiles some as he watches Chanyeol working on a new composition. “Basically,” he says. “He’s adorable. And his dick is pretty perfect.”

“I thought mine was,” Chanyeol says. He glances over, and Baekhyun wonders if it’s jealousy or lust in his eyes.

“Yours is perfect for you,” Baekhyun says. “His is perfect for him. And Soo’s is perfect for Soo.”

“Hn?” Kyungsoo pulls an earbud out and looks to Baekhyun at the feel of Baekhyun’s hand cupping his dick. He reaches down to swat Baekhyun away, though it’s only half a second later that Baekhyun’s right back to touching him. He sighs. “Whatever is happening, don’t drag me into it this time.”

“Didn’t you get enough from Mr. Perfect Dick?” Chanyeol scoffs. That is definitely jealousy.

“Excuse me for getting there before you,” Baekhyun says.

Sometimes, just for fun, he likes to say things to rile Chanyeol up. Maybe it was how cute Chanyeol’s ears get when he’s flustered, or maybe it’s the extra layer of roughness that permeates their fucking whenever Chanyeol is annoyed. He smiles as the redness surfaces despite Chanyeol pretending not to hear him.

“I’m just doing what I can to keep team morale up,” Baekhyun continues. “If it means taking a lot of shots to the face, so be it.”

“You’re so gross,” Chanyeol mutters.

“He says, while currently fantasizing about giving me a facial.”

Baekhyun makes note of his fidgeting; he knows it’s a precursor to Chanyeol becoming too turned on to focus properly on work. He tenses his fingers around Kyungsoo again and sighs at Kyungsoo’s quiet moan.

“I’m serious, Byun Baekhyun, stop,” Kyungsoo mumbles. It’s completely the opposite of his hips rolling up to meet Baekhyun’s touch, but Baekhyun nods and moves his hand away anyway.

“You two are no fun right now,” Baekhyun complains. He sighs some and steals one of Kyungsoo’s buds to put into his own ear. “Maybe I should just call a meeting, all of you need to freaking rela—” He stops.

It takes him all of five seconds to scramble for his phone to announce an emergency meeting for the next day, during a brief interlude of downtime, to put his brilliant plan into motion.

*****

None of them want to be there in the dorm living room and it’s beyond clear from Baekhyun’s vantage point. He sits in a chair dragged in from the dining room, the other eight crammed onto the couch or the floor in front of the couch, aside from Junmyeon, sitting independently in his usual chair. He watches Baekhyun with concern and Baekhyun swears he can hear Junmyeon mentally rolling through every possible issue that Baekhyun might have.

“Thank you for coming,” Baekhyun says, as if this were optional—he’d made a point to send them all a _SHOW UP OR DIE_ message. Several times. In both Korean and Mandarin. And English just for good measure. “I’m sure you’re wondering what this is about.”

“Not really,” Kyungsoo says. Jongin, on Kyungsoo’s lap, laughs quietly but makes it a point not to look at Baekhyun.

“Shut up, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun snaps. “Anyway, I think we’ve all worked very hard, and we’re all crabby and tired, and do you know what’s an amazing stress reliever? Fucking.”

The reactions rolling through the others are about as Baekhyun expects. Jongdae, seated on the floor in front of Chanyeol, breaks into a grin and sits up a little straighter. The blushers, Chanyeol and Jongin, do their part to make the room a little rosier as Kyungsoo squirms beneath Jongin. Sehun, leaned against Jongin on the floor, does his best to suppress his giggling. Minseok’s mouth hangs open as he glances to the others, and Yixing looks a bit lost as well. And off on his own is Junmyeon.

Junmyeon, who doesn’t seem to have much of a reaction. His face no longer holds the same concern as just a minute ago, but there’s no discernible response to Baekhyun’s suggestion, either; Baekhyun can’t tell if he’s intrigued or disgusted and it makes him a little worried about continuing. But only for a second.

“I figure I’m good at getting you jerks off,” he continues, “and we’ve got time today and some of you could really use it, no offense, because you’re being kind of dickish. So I say we drop our pants and work out some stress on each other. On me. Whatever.”

“Let’s do it,” Jongdae says with a clap of his hands. Baekhyun smiles, relieved to be able to count on Jongdae to be game for whatever.  
Jongdae shifts to rise up onto his knees and starts unzipping his pants.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Yixing says, hands flailing. “That’s it? Just immediately get naked? There’s no foreplay or easing into it or anything? Couldn’t we at least have better background noise than the shopping channel?”

“I could put music on,” Chanyeol says. He nods to himself before standing and going to get his phone and wireless speaker.

“I can’t get off to Chanyeol’s music,” Kyungsoo says. “He has shitty taste.”

Bickering about proper mood music goes on for a good five minutes before Baekhyun makes the executive decision to create a quick playlist with a couple of song choices from each of them. He keeps his complaints about wasting time to himself—whatever makes them happy enough to actually go along with his suggestion. The speaker starts playing one of Minseok’s choices first after Chanyeol sets it to shuffle, and Minseok grins as if he just won a prize.

It’s a diversion, Baekhyun knows, from having to figure out the logistics of how to start this whole affair. But again, he becomes grateful for Jongdae. Jongdae, who takes initiative and approaches Baekhyun to kiss him softly, his right hand caressing the back of Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun shudders, whines helplessly as he parts his lips to allow Jongdae’s tongue in.

The music is soft enough that Baekhyun can hear someone’s breathing deepen, and not knowing who it is fills him with a new kind of tingling. He laughs against Jongdae’s mouth as Jongdae brings his free hand up to put against the other side of his neck, giving a gentle squeeze. Even such a short press against his neck is enough to jumpstart his hard-on. It’s when he feels another pair of hands rubbing against his hips that he stiffens completely.

They’re rough, bigger than Jongdae’s, and when he feels a chin against the top of his head, Baekhyun moans again—Chanyeol. His hips move back, pressing into Chanyeol’s hardness as Jongdae squeezes his throat a little tighter and Chanyeol’s fingers trace along his faint Adonis lines. He wants—no, needs—more, but keeps his own desires in check to let Chanyeol fulfill his own.

Baekhyun forgets to breathe at the feeling of Chanyeol dotting kisses along his neck, giving a firm bite to his shoulder. He’s used to random bites from Chanyeol, but it’s entirely different when the taller one’s hands are so close to touching his dick. He groans as Jongdae nips at his lip and Chanyeol bites against the nape of his neck and then there’s a hand in his hair and breath against his other shoulder. From the cologne, Baekhyun is fairly certain it’s Yixing but he doesn’t open his eyes to look.

“You’re really lovely like this,” Yixing murmurs, and it’s soft and sweet and makes Baekhyun’s knees weak for a split second. “Such a sweet Baekhyunnie to do this.”

Baekhyun opens his eyes in time to see Jongdae stepping back, letting Yixing come forward and pull Baekhyun into a quick kiss. Baekhyun smiles a little, tries to get Yixing to use his tongue, and Yixing’s refusal to part his lips has disappointment lingering in Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Not yet.” Yixing smiles against Baekhyun’s lips, his fingers working impossibly slowly to undo Baekhyun’s pants. Baekhyun gasps quietly as Chanyeol tugs his hips back a little.

“Do you want Chanyeol in you first?” Yixing asks as his hand does what Chanyeol’s hadn’t and grazes against Baekhyun’s cock. “Or maybe Kyungsoo…here.” It takes zero effort for Yixing to push the fingertips of his free hand into Baekhyun’s mouth, his thumb gently nudging Baekhyun’s mouth closed. “And he can paint your pretty face when he comes.”

Moaning from the sofa has the low, melodic tones of Jongin, but all Baekhyun can see is Yixing in front of him, with Jongdae over Yixing’s shoulder, the two of them watching him with determination and wide pupils. Baekhyun glances down as best he can, sees the movement within Yixing’s dark gray slacks that he assumes is Jongdae’s hand stroking him.

Yixing withdraws his hands, leans back into Jongdae with a smirk that has Baekhyun slightly worried. Baekhyun manages to turn his attention to the sofa, to Sehun staring at him beside Jongin, stroking him lazily and making more moans well up from Jongin. Kyungsoo’s chin rests on Jongin’s shoulder as he watches Baekhyun as well, smiling once he catches Baekhyun’s eye. Baekhyun smiles back.

He doesn’t have a chance to make a decision, and it’s almost a relief. Minseok appears beside Yixing, one hand squeezing and rubbing against himself to get hard as he uses his other hand to point toward the floor. He smiles at Baekhyun falling so easily, steps forward to give his hair a rewarding pet. There’s talking over Baekhyun’s head, hushed mutterings that he can’t be bothered to care about; his focus is entirely on Minseok’s cock, on the bulge of it through tight skinny jeans, on how it shifts just so as he presses kisses against it over Minseok’s pants.

Minseok fisting his hair, Yixing tickling fingertips against his arm while mumbling encouragement, is enough to make Baekhyun dip a hand into his open pants to pick up stroking where Yixing left off. With his eyes closed, it becomes like a game to match the noises with the members. The high, almost squealing whines are Sehun’s, he’s sure, a reaction to whatever Kyungsoo’s decided to do to him. Jongin still moans with some reservation, and behind him, Chanyeol grunts and slides his hand over his cock with slick, noisy strokes.

And still, not a sound from Junmyeon.

“I think that’s enough,” Yixing says, stroking Baekhyun’s jaw.

Yixing’s smile is kind, his dimple showing, and he pets Baekhyun’s cheek before brushing his hair back again. And when Minseok undoes his pants, pulls out his hard member, Yixing guides Baekhyun closer, pushing the back of his head with quiet hums. Chanyeol moans louder at that.

It’s Yixing that sets the pace against Minseok’s cock, pushing and pulling Baekhyun by his hair as Minseok sucks air through his teeth at every movement. His hips jut forward sporadically and soon his hand joins Yixing’s. After a few joint tugs, one hand loosens, and Baekhyun guesses it’s Yixing; Minseok always holds him much tighter.

“Wait, I can’t see,” Sehun says, voice shaky, and Baekhyun hears movement but pays it little mind.

He does, however, pay attention to a slick warmth dragging against a cheek, and he pulls back from Minseok to look up and see Kyungsoo and his smirk. With Baekhyun’s mouth free, he rubs his cock head against Baekhyun’s lips, and Baekhyun opens his mouth to let him ease in. He watches as Kyungsoo’s eyes roll back, listens to Chanyeol’s grunts creeps up to a higher pitch. A wet heat hits Baekhyun’s neck as Chanyeol chokes out an unsteady moan before slick, sloppy kissing sounds fill Baekhyun’s ears.

Whatever Chanyeol is doing to Kyungsoo above Baekhyun’s head works well enough that it takes hardly any extra effort from Baekhyun before he feels Kyungsoo coming down his throat. He coughs, just barely, with surprise before working to swallow as quickly as Kyungsoo shoots.

Baekhyun pulls off of Kyungsoo’s erection with a pop and turns his attention back to the others, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo disappearing to their room rather than hang around. He smiles some at Yixing holding Sehun gently, at Yixing stroking Sehun even more gently, at Sehun shaking and moaning against Yixing. Sehun taps Yixing’s forearm, his mewls louder, hips working to both avoid Yixing’s touch and thrust into it. Yixing doubles his stroking speed, walking them both closer to Baekhyun and whispering against his ear.

“Oh…oh _fuck_ , hyung, I…” Sehun struggles to say something further, hips jerking wildly against Yixing’s grip, before giving up on words altogether and settling for loud whimpers that send a shiver through Baekhyun.

The first spurt lands against Baekhyun’s thigh, but the next few cross his face, and he moans along with Sehun, mouth dropping automatically. Yixing carefully aims for this new target.

“Good,” Yixing smiles, and Baekhyun isn’t sure if that’s meant for him or their youngest.

He closes his mouth as Yixing kisses just behind Sehun’s ear, letting him go to wobble his way back to the comfort of Jongin’s arms on the couch.

The cum seeping through his shirt and cooling against his back feels uncomfortable but before Baekhyun can complain, Minseok is back on him, in him, thrusting harder than he had before. He pets Baekhyun’s hair, hand sliding down to Baekhyun’s neck to rub his thumb against the nape.

“I want you on all fours,” Minseok mutters, and Baekhyun nods before pulling back to comply.

There’s little preparation, but there often times isn’t much with Minseok. Baekhyun feels slick fingers sliding into him as Jongdae comes forward to lay claim on Baekhyun’s mouth, pushing his cock in some and stroking the rest of his length. And when Minseok shoves into him, Jongdae lets out a cry as Baekhyun slams forward to take him Jongdae’s full length.

“Careful with our Baekhyunnie, hyung,” Yixing says, voice breathy as he starts to stroke himself. “Don’t bruise him.”

“He likes it,” Minseok says, and Baekhyun can practically hear him smirking.

It’s nice, not having to make much of an effort beyond hollowing his cheeks. The steady pounding from Minseok shifts him forward in a good enough rhythm that Jongdae’s moans cover Jongin’s. It doesn’t take long before Jongdae pulls away, stroking himself quickly before his orgasm hits him with a low groan. Baekhyun keeps his eyes closed as he feels Jongdae come against his face. He grips at the hardwood floor rather unsuccessfully trying to brace against the force of Minseok’s thrusting.

“Hyung,” Jongin says in his quiet murmur, heavily veiled in lust. Baekhyun lifts his head to see Jongin before him, stroking himself and biting at his swollen lower lip. “Can I?”

Baekhyun nods once, and Jongin moves closer, pushing the head of his cock against Baekhyun’s lips as a sigh falls from his chest. With Jongin in front of him, Baekhyun shifts to put his hands on the dancer’s thighs instead of the floor, which gives him a steadier position. Jongin moans again, head dipping back, as Baekhyun pulls back to lick his flattened tongue up the underside of Jongin’s erection. He feels Jongin tensing beneath him, Minseok speeding up behind him, and when he lifts his eyes, he notices Yixing still staring. Baekhyun smiles a little before diving back onto Jongin’s cock to do as promised the other day and actually get a chance to suck him.

The tightness, the wetness, as Baekhyun undulates his tongue makes Jongin nearly scream, his hips bucking up. Yixing shifts into Baekhyun’s field of vision and holds Jongin’s hips in place. Jongin reaches back to Yixing and digs his nails into the older boy’s arms as he wills himself to stay still. Baekhyun groans around Jongin’s length and slides a hand over to rest against the base. He feels Jongin contracting some beneath his thumb and he slides his mouth up some to focus his attention more on the head as he strokes the rest of the length.

“Oh God…oh…fuck…” Jongin, not one for profanity normally, sounds far too absorbed in the orgasm on the horizon to care about getting a few strange looks at that. He grunts louder, curling his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, and it’s just a few seconds later that Baekhyun feels Jongin’s cum fill his mouth.

When he opens his eyes, it’s Yixing in front of him rather than Jongin, watching him with that same kind smile. Baekhyun finds himself smiling back for a second before Minseok gives a particularly strong thrust. He moans, almost loses his bearings, but Yixing rights him. Yixing raises up some and rests his crown against Baekhyun’s lips, and Baekhyun purses his mouth some in a kind of kiss. Yixing hums, eyes shifting from Minseok to Baekhyun, and his hand stops its pace against his length just as his first spurt hits Baekhyun’s mouth. The sight works for Minseok, as he digs his fingers in to Baekhyun’s hips—definitely working on bruising him—and stills them both as his cum fills Baekhyun.

Yixing’s dimple comes back, his chest heaving, and he leans in for another quick, chaste kiss. Baekhyun feels his heart speed up at the sight of Yixing tasting his own cum. Yixing gives his head another pat, then gets up from the floor. Minseok, after an offer to help Baekhyun get off, disappears as well, until Baekhyun is left alone in the living room. Alone, plus Junmyeon, who still sits in his chair, watching Baekhyun and not doing a thing about his hard-on. Baekhyun lifts a brow as he licks the cum from his lips, but Junmyeon simply smiles. The older boy gets out of his chair finally, walking toward Baekhyun, then does nothing more than muss his hair and walk away.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and exhales slowly. He considers lying down on the floor but remembers his messy shirt. His hand slides through his hair before he groans some and feels cool stickiness near the back of his head. He grumbles a few curses and starts to stand, just about the time he feels something warm and wet against the back of his neck.

“You need help up?” Chanyeol’s voice sends sparks through Baekhyun, and he smiles a bit.

“Shower please,” he says, exaggerating his voice to be that much more pathetic. He moves his hand to hold the washcloth against his neck as Chanyeol pulls him to his feet and guides him toward the bathroom.

******

It’s three in the morning, and Junmyeon is puttering around the kitchen trying to make as little noise as possible to keep from waking anyone. From his living room bed, Baekhyun watches for a moment before creeping closer. Junmyeon attempts to shush the microwave as it beeps when he presses a button, then sighs and decides cold rice is better than someone spotting him. When he turns, he nearly drops the bowl upon seeing Baekhyun watch him.

“Fuck’s sake, Baek, what the hell,” Junmyeon pants, clutching a hand to his heart.

Baekhyun smiles. “Why didn’t you do anything?” he asks. “You could’ve done whatever you wanted to me and you didn’t touch once. I’m a little bit offended.”

The members, Baekhyun included, find it particularly amusing to make Junmyeon blush considering how fair his skin is. He doesn’t disappoint, eyes lowering some as his embarrassment becomes more obvious with the red spreading all the way to his ears. He side-steps and heads out of the kitchen, though Baekhyun is barely a step behind.

“I’m just glad everyone had fun,” he says in his leader voice. Baekhyun rolls his eyes; he appreciates Junmyeon’s leadership but a private conversation is definitely no place for that separation. “That’s all I’m concerned with. Don’t be offended. You know I…”

Baekhyun waits for a moment, then laughs quietly, having trailed Junmyeon to the couch. He sits down without leaving personal space as an option between them. “Do I?” he asks in faux-contemplation.

“Go to bed, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon doesn’t hide the wariness in his voice, or the stirring within his pajama pants. Baekhyun stares, then looks to the TV for a moment.

“You could just be honest,” Baekhyun says. “We aren’t being recorded and I’m your friend. Let me do something for you. You’re already half hard. Did you even jerk off after you left me?” Junmyeon focuses entirely on eating his sad, cold rice and definitely not on Baekhyun sliding even closer. “You probably needed to get off the most out of all of us and you didn’t.”

“Watching was fine,” Junmyeon mumbles. Baekhyun giggles quietly at the soft moan Junmyeon lets slip as Baekhyun slides his slender fingers through his hair. “You are such a distraction.”

“I am,” Baekhyun says. His tongue flicks against Junmyeon’s earlobe and he sucks it gently to draw out another moan. “Put the bowl down.”

There’s hardly half a second in between Junmyeon abandoning his rice and Baekhyun straddling his lap. Baekhyun’s kisses grow more fervent as Junmyeon’s warm hands drag along his hips. Drawing him closer. Digging in against his ass. One slow grind against Junmyeon turns into another, and another, until Junmyeon brings his hips up to meet Baekhyun’s.

The dance is familiar, albeit infrequent, and yet they remember the steps all the same. Their tongues play against each other in the midst of disrobing. Baekhyun pulls back for only a second as he sloughs his shirt off and waits for Junmyeon to remove his as well. He walks his fingertips down the middle of Junmyeon’s chest, watching the taut muscles twitch, then curls his fingers to scratch his nails against Junmyeon’s hardened nipple. An extra hard thrust gives Baekhyun the go-ahead to do it again.

A hiss cuts through the living room as soon as Baekhyun touches his tongue to Junmyeon’s nipple. He nearly loses his balance from Junmyeon arching his hips so suddenly, but he steadies himself by holding Junmyeon’s shoulders and closes his mouth around his nipple. The hissing gives way to moaning and a gentler, less abrupt roll of his hips, and Baekhyun slides a hand down and slips it beneath the waistband of Junmyeon’s pajamas.

Their synchronized thrusts presses Baekhyun’s hand harder between them, his fingers shifting to give Junmyeon’s balls a squeeze. Junmyeon lets his head fall back at that. “You should really just…ah…go to bed,” he pants, and Baekhyun laughs again as Junmyeon contradicts himself by pulling him up into another kiss.

There’s a flurry of motion as Baekhyun hops off of Junmyeon to go grab a condom from his stash. Working out of his pants almost makes him trip, he’s so eager to ride Junmyeon, but he keeps his composure as he straddles their leader again. He pushes his own lube-covered fingers into himself, scrunching his nose briefly before relaxing with a sigh. Junmyeon smiles, hands rubbing against Baekhyun’s thighs as comfort.

When he’s stretched and groaning and dying for something more, Baekhyun moves his fingers out of the way and wraps his hand around Junmyeon’s length, adding a bit more lube to the condom. He nearly sobs from how full he feels sinking down against Junmyeon, and when their hips touch again, he leans forward, head resting against Junmyeon’s chest. Neither of them moves for some time aside from Junmyeon giving a reassuring rub to Baekhyun’s back. He likes that about Junmyeon—no matter how urgently he seems to want things, he always waits for Baekhyun to set the pace.

Baekhyun’s hips grow more impatient than the rest of him and he rolls them forward just enough that they both gasp. He sits back upright, hands against Junmyeon’s chest for leverage, then starts a steadier rocking, lifting his hips only barely. Junmyeon’s face glistens, and Baekhyun leans in to kiss along his temple before moving against him faster. It isn’t until he rises up nearly halfway off of Junmyeon and sinks back down again that Junmyeon lets out another moan, and Baekhyun lifts again to get him to make a little more noise. The earlier meeting still has him fairly tired, though, and he mumbles that against Junmyeon’s neck.

Junmyeon nods, shifts Baekhyun carefully, lays him against the couch to fuck into him without losing any contact. He isn’t the best dancer onstage, but in bed his hips move like he’d get a scholarship to Juilliard. His brow furrows as he concentrates on reaching Baekhyun’s spot, softens some once Baekhyun cries out to let him know he’s there. Baekhyun digs his nails against Junmyeon’s shoulders, drawing his leg up and working his hips faster. Between the friction and Junmyeon softly muttering his name like a mantra, Baekhyun can barely breathe. His orgasm reverberates through him, cum sticking against their chests as his tightening makes Junmyeon speed up, which in turn just makes him eke out a few more spurts. And when Junmyeon comes, he shakes as well, and Baekhyun holds him close to rub his back through it.

He smiles a little and kisses Junmyeon’s temple again. The weight of Junmyeon against him comforts, and he finds himself dangerously close to falling asleep. He laughs quietly and taps Junmyeon’s arm.

“Go to bed,” he says gently.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon sighs. He lifts himself up some and smiles down at Baekhyun before kissing him. “See you in a few hours.”

“Sure,” Baekhyun says with a nod.

He watches as Junmyeon staggers his way toward his bedroom, then sighs and grabs the cold rice to go to his own bed.


End file.
